The present invention relates, in general, to non-volatile memory devices and to methods for their fabrication and, more particularly, to the fabrication of ONO layers in non-volatile memory devices.
Non-volatile memory devices are currently in widespread use in electronic components that require the retention of information when electrical power is terminated. Non-volatile memory devices include read-only-memory (ROM), programmable-read-only memory (PROM), erasable-programmable-read-only memory (EPROM) and electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM) devices. EEPROM devices differ from other non-volatile memory devices in that they can be electrically programmed and erased. Flash EEPROM devices are similar to EEPROM devices in that memory cells can be programmed and erased electrically. However, Flash EEPROM devices enable the erasing of all memory cells in the device using a single electrical current pulse.
Typically, an EEPROM device includes a floating-gate electrode upon which electrical charge is stored. The floating-gate electrode overlies a channel region residing between source and drain regions in a semiconductor substrate. The floating-gate electrode together with the source and drain regions forms an enhancement transistor. By storing electrical charge on the floating-gate electrode, the threshold voltage of the enhancement transistor is brought to a relatively high value. Correspondingly, when charge is removed from the floating-gate electrode, the threshold voltage of the enhancement transistor is brought to a relatively low value. The threshold level of the enhancement transistor determines the current flow through the transistor when the transistor is turned on by the application of appropriate voltages to the gate and drain. When the threshold voltage is high, no current will flow through the transistor, which is defined as a logic 0 state. Correspondingly, when the threshold voltage is low, current will flow through the transistor, which is defined as a logic 1 state.
In a flash EEPROM device, electrons are transferred to a floating-gate electrode through a dielectric layer overlying the channel region of the enhancement transistor. The electron transfer is initiated by either hot electron injection or by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling. In either electron transfer mechanism, a voltage potential is applied to the floating-gate by an overlying control-gate electrode. The control-gate electrode is capacitively coupled to the floating-gate electrode, such that a voltage applied on the control-gate electrode is coupled to the floating-gate electrode. The flash EEPROM device is programmed by applying a high positive voltage to the control-gate electrode and a lower positive voltage to the drain region, which transfers electrons from the channel region to the floating-gate electrode. The flash EEPROM device is erased by grounding the control-gate electrode and applying a high positive voltage through either the source or drain region of the enhancement transistor. Under erase voltage conditions, electrons are removed from the floating-gate electrode and transferred into either the source or drain regions in the semiconductor substrate.
Product development efforts in EEPROM device technology have focused on increasing the programming speed, lowering programming and reading voltages, increasing data retention time, reducing cell erasure times and reducing cell dimensions. Many of the foregoing research goals can be addressed through development of materials and processes for the fabrication of the floating-gate electrode. Recently, development efforts have focused on dielectric materials for fabrication of the floating-gate electrode. Silicon nitride in combination with silicon dioxide is known to provide satisfactory dielectric separation between the control-gate electrode and the channel region of the enhancement transistor, while possessing electrical characteristics sufficient to store electrical charge.
One important dielectric material for the fabrication of the floating-gate electrode is an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) structure. During programming, electrical charge is transferred from the substrate to the silicon nitride layer in the ONO structure. Voltages are applied to the gate and drain creating vertical and lateral electric fields which accelerate the electrons along the length of the channel. As the electrons move along the channel, some of them gain sufficient energy to jump over the potential barrier of the bottom silicon dioxide layer and become trapped in the silicon nitride layer. Electrons are trapped near the drain region because the electric fields are the strongest near the drain. Reversing the potentials applied to the source and drain will cause electrons to travel along the channel in the opposite direction and be injected into the silicon nitride layer near the source region. Because silicon nitride is not electrically conductive, the charge introduced into the silicon nitride layer tends to remain localized. Accordingly, depending upon the application of voltage potentials, electrical charge can be stored in discrete regions within a single continuous silicon nitride layer.
Non-volatile memory designers have taken advantage of the localized nature of electron storage within a silicon nitride layer and have designed memory circuits that utilize two regions of stored charge within an ONO layer. This type of non-volatile memory device is known as a two-bit EEPROM. The two-bit EEPROM is capable of storing twice as much information as a conventional EEPROM in a memory array of equal size. A left and right bit is stored in physically different areas of the silicon nitride layer, near left and right regions of each memory cell. Programming methods are then used that enable two-bits to be programmed and read simultaneously. The two-bits of the memory cell can be individually erased by applying suitable erase voltages to the gate and to either the source or drain regions.
While the recent advances in EEPROM technology have enabled memory designers to double the memory capacity of EEPROM arrays using two-bit data storage, numerous challenges exist in the fabrication of material layers within these devices. In particular, the ONO layer must be carefully fabricated to avoid the creation of interface states that could provide charge leakage paths within the ONO layer. Accordingly, advances in ONO fabrication technology are necessary to insure proper charge isolation in ONO structures used in two-bit EEPROM devices.
The present invention is for a process for fabricating an ONO structure that can be part of a floating-gate electrode in a two-bit EEPROM device, or a dielectric layer in a stacked-gate device. Fabrication of a two-bit EEPROM device or a stacked-gate device using an ONO structure requires the formation of a high quality ONO layer. In the case of a two-bit EEPROM device, this is because proper functionality of the two-bit EEPROM device requires localized charge storage within the ONO structure. In particular, the silicon nitride layer must have the ability to hold electrical charge introduced from the substrate. In a properly formed ONO structure, all electrical charge is stored in the silicon nitride layer. By fabricating a silicon-rich silicon nitride layer, stored charge in the ONO structure remains localized within predetermined regions in the silicon nitride layer. When used as a dielectric layer in a stacked-gate device, the ONO structure must electrically isolate a floating-gate electrode from a control-gate electrode.
In one form, a process for fabricating an ONO floating-gate electrode includes providing a semiconductor substrate and forming a first silicon oxide layer on the semiconductor substrate. Then, a silicon-rich silicon nitride layer is formed to overlie the first silicon oxide layer. A second layer of silicon oxide is then formed to overlie the silicon nitride layer.